Problems
by Fall of Topaz Flowers
Summary: I miss Itaxnaru...Naru and itachi are both happily married heirs to the namikaze and Uchiha fortunes. Both CEO'S for the family company's and naruto has a baby on the way. Everything is good except insignificant others at itachi's office cannot take a hint. Problems arise that need to be taken care of...Read! Warning slash n some language!


Summary

I miss Itaxnaru...Naru and itachi are both happily married heirs to the namikaze and Uchiha fortunes. Both CEO'S for the family company's and naruto has a baby on the way. Everything is good except insignificant others at itachi's office cannot take a hint. Problems arise that need to be taken care of...Read! Warning slash n some language!

**XXx ****Disclaimer****:** I don't own naruto it belongs to **MK**_; _ I wish if I did though itachi would be alive and there would be slash.

Naruto was working in his office getting through the day's work. He was now the CEO for whirlpool industries he couldn't be happier his mom and dad decided to retire early. He has been in charge of the business for some time now and to top that he was expecting his first child. At first naruto had been upset when he found out he was a bearer but he was okay because he is going to give itachi uchiha his lover of six years a family. Naru couldn't wait to tell itachi and everyone else the good news tonight at his parents place for dinner.

Heading home first naruto showered he text itachi telling him to meet him at his parents. Few hours later, naruto was found at his parents he walked inside yelling, "Mommy, daddy Naomi I'm home. " His mom and little sister came from upstairs; "NARUU!" They all said in unison. Minato came out the kitchen eating a bag of Doritos mouth full yelling, "Naruu-chann". Picking him up kushina yelled," Were so glad to see you home how you are?" I'm fine mom," said naruto. Everything is great at home and work.

XX An hour later xxx

Dinner was served the uchiha's were seated at the table mikoto, moka (^^ mikoto and fugaku's little girl in my story); she looks like a little mikoto. Fugaku, sasuke and neji; sasuke's boyfriend **(^^ neji is a fine sight for the eyes to be hold if you** **ask me sorry continue**) they were made for each other if you ask naruto. On the other side of the table sat itachi and naruto; and naruto family next to him including jarihya, tsunade, and their daughter Kara. Everybody ate and chatted they all finished eating the girls; moka, Kara, and Naomi left with a, "thanks it was yummy were going to play black ops". Later, the adults moved to the living room itachi and naruto were whispering," itachi guess what? What naru, (1 ...2...3) I'm pregnant! (**Inner itachi was having a** **party yelling yes success!**) Itachi turned to naruto gave him a chaste kiss then the kiss turned heated tongues battled naruto and itachi were in their own little world naruto pulled apart whispered too itachi," Later". Itachi pulled naruto on his lap he was smiling triumphantly he never noticed sasuke who saw the look his aniki was sporting he became curious."Aniki what's got you so happy"? The rest of the room's attention was now on them." Naruto shall I tell them the good news or will you?" "I will". Mom, dad, everyone I am pregnant! "NO,, NOT MY little Naru," said minato and he fainted. Kushina and Mikoto did a synchronized, "Hell Yeah we are finally going to have mini naruto's and itachis's". Fugaku was smiling and crying silent tears of joy he never noticed a smirking sasuke with his phone out recording him.

XXX Time skips xx

Naruto was showing now, itachi could not be happier; on top of it being Friday. Naruto decided he was going to surprise itachi on the job. Whenever he got there due to a paranoid itachi he had a designated driver until he went into labor.

Xx Back with itachi Xxx

Sitting at his desk itachi was working rolling his eyes thinking of the hordes of annoying fan girls, but one who never gives up Sakura huruno; she is a assistant on the next floor down. She was a sickly sweet type and annoying as hell, and a headache of a hair color. As itachi was caught in thought turned towards the computer screen he never noticed sakura sneaking into his office.

XXx Naruto XXx

He finally made to itachi's company as he was heading in he stop by reception," Hey hina- Chan I am here to see itachi, naru it's good to see you wow you look good ,and your glowing". Naruto finished talking to hinata and headed to the elevator to see itachi.

XXXx Itachi xx

Sakura made it inside itachi's office unnoticed. Itachi was still dazing on the job now about his naru-chan. Sakura was now trying to look alluring walking over to a day dreaming itachi," Itachi-sama". Just like that itachi's dream left him, his eye brows started twitching. "Ugh, Not her again," thought itachi. Yes Ms. Huruno and it is MR. Uchiha to you. "I just wanted to talk …. I have a question", itachi was so annoyed this lady was talking such complete nonsense that …he never noticed her getting closer to his desk

XxxX narutoXXx

Naruto was now down the hall he couldn't wait to see itachi. He only had a little ways to go thank the heaven his feet were hurting like a b*tch.

Xxx Itachi xxx

Mr. Uchiha you should really just give into me already get rid of that man whore you have naruto. Itachi's aura became dark he was in fact murderous the temperature in the room even dropped. Miss Huruno I would advise against talking…he never got to finish his statement .Because he felt sharp prickling on his arm Itachi tried to reach whatever it was but his body was not responding to him he seemed to be temporarily paralyzed. "Sakura," ( **#$$% * # nasty slut) **she smiled that nasty smile of hers she climbed on itachi's lap straddling him; she kissed itachi; he tried to move but it was futile**. (^^ hurry up naruUU!)**

XXx Back W/Naru XXx

Naru finally made it the door he turned the knob. Closing the door quietly behind him he turned around his eyes became an icy blue. "Oh, hell no sakura is on his man his Tachi!"If naruto was some weak willed person he would of high tailed it and ran crying HA! Naruto looked on with calculating eyes from what he was seeing itachi was definitely not enjoying himself that is a relief. He stood with his slender pregnant build and called the HO! Out of her name; Start with a B end with and itch you better step off! Startled, sakura turned around, naruto like the badass pregnant and all he still look good, with swaying hips, and a sadistic gleam in his eyes itachi shivered at that look, naruto walked around the desk. Slapping sakura he dragged her off of itachi. He then turned to a stiff itachi slapped him and kissed him for his stupidity and letting his guard down. He took his place on itachi's lap propped his feet on the desk he leaned back into itachi and said to sakura," Sweet heart didn't anyone tell you I am the husband… wife… I'm, oh I don't know NARUTO UZUMAKI-UCHIHA," (EMPHASIZING the Wife)", so back the hell up Itachi Uchiha is mine! If you want him you're going to have to go through me honey, if you do plan on coming after me wait until the pregnancy is over I don't need the added stress. A fuming sakura ran from the room crying her eyes.

**^^ Did you enjoy it hate it thought it was okay review and tell me what you think if you enjoyed the story compliments to my younger sister who found this and told me to post it.**


End file.
